Talk:Cairn of Stones
100% sure that it was added in the Dec 8th update. I was doing chest runs int the overlook before the new build and it startled me when I came back to the new build. 71.196.147.89 23:51, 8 December 2006 (CST) :can someone post a map to this anomoly?-TehBuG- ::There is a description where to find it in the image details. -- numma_cway 19:56, 9 December 2006 (CST) :::You can find another just in the north of the K from overlook Jaimes Laig Romarto 07:57, 10 December 2006 (CST) This is reference to the Cairn Stones in Diablo 2 that took you to Tristram? --Kanga 10:08, 9 December 2006 (CST) Maybe it'll take you to Gwen if you bring all her quest items. ;) Joking of course, but maybe... :someone needs to try this...because you have her quest items from Tyria and Elona...maybe?? Cobalt2020 22:06, 7 January 2007 (CST) Diablo II I do not feel that a diablo II reference is likley. It makes perfect sense to have a cairn in the desert. Even if it connected to Diablo II I doubt it " may be a way of mocking their former employer". I would like to remove the comment, but this risks becomeing a rv war has been removed twice and added 3 times! Does anyone have any decent evidence that these are really linked to DiabloII? --JP 07:45, 13 December 2006 (CST) :And how is a random cairn "mocking" in any way, when the names are loosely connected and the non-reference definition of the name makes more sense than the reference. Agreed with the rv war risk, though. My vote is to remove the comment as well. --Valentein 07:52, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::I find it hard to believe that this is a way of mocking them. I mean, sure it's possible, just unlikely. I made the initial comment on the talk page about this, but not on the main page for that reason...possible that it's a reference, can't say for sure though. --Kanga 10:37, 13 December 2006 (CST) :::IMO, Reccently, GW has been using all kinds of little things from other games/movies/music (see half the NF skills, and most of the incripts) so to me this could easily be a nod to the history of where online rpg gamming came from. my vote: Leave the D2 note. it makes no sense to remove it. (Note: Possible D2 nod) like does that offend anyone? does it ruin anyones day? at least leave it up till we find out what the carin is FOR? -TehBuG- ::::Wow responding to myself now. k im a l0sr. lol j/k. k after reading the comment again i think the last sencance should b taken off. "mocking"? hardly! its showing apprecaition for one's roots! who here diddnt play diablo 1 or 2? -TehBuG- :::::Me, and I've played games for years. I however have seen both played and both looked quite unappetizing. Mightywayne 18:49, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::::This comes down to personal preference and opinion for those on both side. Personally, I loved both games, but some styles of games just don't appeal to certain players. Cobalt2020 18:52, 11 January 2007 (CST) Pile of Rocks I found a similar looking "Pile of Rocks" in Poisoned Outcrops! Is it worthy of its own wikipage? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:35, 14 December 2006 (CST) :If the "Pile of Rocks" is targetable, then it could have its own page. --Rainith 18:50, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::Done — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 04:38, 15 December 2006 (CST) New Idea Could cairn of stones be a reference to the Jade bosses of the Mursaat? Check out all the jade construct boss names, maybe a Tyria tie in? - Sty Well we have: *Cairn the Destroyer *Cairn the Smug *Cairn the Relentless *Cairn the Troubling Or as Karlos said, Cairn the Multitasking :) I don't think the two things are related though...since there's no currently known use for this Cairn of Stones. Also it's not made of the same shiny stuff Jade are made of. Entropy 22:10, 7 January 2007 (CST) True - unrelated (though cant help but think its a little shiny :P - but of course not bloodstone shiny ) unfortunately I didn't put a lot of though into it... otherwise I would have realised a cairn is just a pile of stones used to mark a way or a grave etc. In this case it could be something as simple as a pile of stones used to navigate to the crystal desert. - Sty Another idea Has anyone tried kneeling when their particular country has favor? Both inside and outside of the circle? Perhaps they work like the rez shrines do? Just a thought. Quite possibly they do nothing and are just there to annoy us ;) Cobalt2020 18:55, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Tryed doing every emote including /kneel and it did nothing..Even tryed attacking it hehe...Got nothing --Kabraxis 01:21, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh, but what about bringing all the Gwen items there and THEN doing all the emotes? Haha. --Kanga 02:54, 31 January 2007 (CST) Gone? I was in Crystal Overlook, doesn't look like they're there anymore. -Kumdori 13:54, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :I couldn't find them in any of the locations, anyone else had any luck? -- Torins (talk) 12:36, 26 August 2007 (CDT)